9 Months
by A New Side Of Awesome
Summary: Wally and Kuki are best friends, enjoying life being teens. That is, until Kuki finds herself pregnant after one night of romance. How will the two cope with the struggle of becoming teenage parents? Will they find love along the way?
1. September

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KIDS NEXT DOOR. **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: SEPTEMBER<strong>

**Kuki's P.O.V**

I sat in the bathroom stall all throughout second period, puking my guts out. No, I'm not bilemic. It's a whole lot worse than that. I'm... pregnant. There, I said it. Or thought it anyway. I, Kuki Sanban, described by most as the Japanese beuty and happy, bubbly, cheerful 'good girl' of the pack, is sixteen years old... and pregnant. I found out a few days ago and ever since then, I haven't been speaking to or even making eye contact with anyone. This includes my parents, my sister, my friends in the TND, and even the baby's father. Wallabee Beatles.

It happened about two months ago.

I was curious, plus the pressures of being a teenager were driving me crazy. All I wanted was to get the whole 'first time' thing overwith.

I decided that if I wanted to give myself to anybody, I wanted it to be Wally. He was my best friend, still is. We weren't dating, still aren't. I also sort of always had a little crush on him ever since we were seven years old. Plus I trusted him. So yeah one night when my parents and Mushi were out for a week long trip visiting my grandma in Japan I invited him over to my house to 'hang out.'

_**Flashback**_

_I picked up my cell phone and dialed Wally's number._

_"Hello?" Wally answered. _

_"Hi Wally!" I said cheerfully._

_"Oh, hey, Kooks," he said. I couldn't help but smile at the nickname he gave me when we were thirteen. Kooks. The way he says it makes me feel so warm inside... "What's up?" he aksed._

_"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. We could have a movie night, just the two of us," I said._

_"Just us?" He sounded confused. _

_"Yup," I replied with a smirk._

_"No Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, or Rachel?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Well, uh, sure. What time?"_

_I looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to my bed. 7:10 p.m. "How's eight sound?" I asked. That would give me enough time to get myself looking good. _

_"Sounds cool," he said. "Later."_

_"Bye." I hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom._

_An hour passed and I was looking sexy, yet casual, in a green top with spagetti staps that tied around my neck with a black mini skirt._

_DING DONG! the doorbell rang. "Right on time," I whispered to myself before going downstairs to answer the door. _

_There stood Wally, dressed in casual blue jeans with a long-sleeved navy blue and brown stripped shirt that showed off his nice physique. I could see him checking me out behind his locks of blond hair. "You look... nice." he said with a gulp._

_I smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Come in." I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the house._

_We got settled down on the couch and about ten minutes into The Proposal, I made the first move. I stretched out a bit, snuggled up next to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. He tensed up. A few seconds later, I picked my head up and looked up directly into his eyes that were covered by locks of light blond hair. He looked down at me, his mouth slightly open. Right then, I kissed him. _

_For a moment, he just sat there in complete shock, but eventually closed his eyes and started to kiss back. We leaned back on the couch and I felt his hands on my back as I layed on top of him. I felt that warm feeling stir inside my chest. I started to pull up his shirt, and that's when he pulled away. "Kuki, what are we doing?" he asked breathing heavy._

_"We're just two best friends having some good old teenage fun," I answered before leaning in to kiss him again, but he pulled back again._

_"Best friends don't do this stuff. This is_"_

_I put a finger to his lips. "Sure they do, Wally. Just relax."_

_He looked deep into my eyes for a moment, then pulled my face to his and started to kiss me some more. _

_One thing led to another and I think we all know what happens next..._

Other than the fact that Wally gets the dreamiest look in his eyes whenever he looks at me as if he's still picturing me naked or something and that he shews away every guy that tries to flirt with me, nothing really changed between us. We remained best friends and kept that night between just the two of us. Nobody knows. Not even our closest friends Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and Rachel. We don't have a relationship, just a really strong friendship...*sigh*...

The bell rang. I made my way out of the bathroom and down the hallway as people poured out of classrooms. I stopped by my locker and as I was getting a few books, I couldn't help but look to my left. There he was down the hall. Wally Beatles. My long time best friend and baby daddy.

_Wow, Wally's really gotten cuter over the years. He's so tan and muscular and he's got gorgeous sea green eyes and blond hair that perfectly shapes his face and an awesome smile and a cute Austrailian accent to top it all off. He's... perfect. And, being the quarterback of the football team and the hottest guy in the school, he's quite the popular one. Every girl wants to be with him, every guy wants to be him... But, although guys call him up all the time to hang out and a ton of girls ask him out all the time, he blows them all off to hang out with me, Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, and Rachel. We have our own little group and stay inside of it._

I couldn't help but smile as I stared at him. He grabbed a few books out of his locker, then looked up to see me. He smiled big, showing off his white teeth, and started to walk towards me with that dreamy look clouding up his eyes.

That's when I remembered I was trying to avoid him. I stuck my head in my locker and prayed that he wouldn't come talk to me.

"Hey, Kooks," I heard him say as he leaned against the locker next to mine. _Dammit._

"Hey," I muttered. Without even looking at him, I slammed my locker shut and started to walk in the opposite direction, holding my books tightly to my chest.

"Kuki, wait." He grabbed my shoulder before I was out of his reach. I took a deep breath and turned around, keeping my eyes focused on the floor.

"Kuki, look at me," he demanded, lifting my chin with his fingers. I tryed my best to look into those gorgeous sea green eyes without breaking down and crying right there in front of everybody. "What's up with you lately? You've been acting like a ghost for these past few days. You've been skipping lunch and Teens Next Door missions. Me and the others are worried sick."

I tryed to say something, but I couldn't. All that came out was a shakey breath. My eyes welled up with tears.

"Kooks, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. He grabbed my hand. "You know you can tell me anything."

Right then I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the girls locker room, looking around to make sure that nobody else was in there.

"Uh, I don't think I'm suppost to be in here..." Wally pointed out. I turned to him, this time with tears trickling down my cheeks. He grabbed my shoulders. "Kuki. What. Is. Wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room. Wally's jaw dropped and he released his grip on my shoulders. His hands slid down my arms and fell to his side. He moved his lips as if he wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out. His knees started to give out, so he leaned on the lockers for support. "You mean... with my..." he sounded as if he could hardly breathe.

"Yes," I choked out. Now I was balling my eyes out. I embraced him and cryed into his sleeve.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Kuki, what are we gonna do?" he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him and took a minute to get myself together before answering. "I'm keeping it, Wally."

"You mean, I'm gonna be... a _father?_"

I thought about it. _Wally's the star quarterback of the football team, toughest member of the TND, and has pretty much all the qualities of becoming a male model. He could have such a bright future... and this baby could take it all away. I can't do that to him. I can't! Wally's too good to me. _So I answered, "No, Wally. You don't have to be involved."

"Kuki, I_"

I cut him off. "Just forget about it, Wally. It's not like it's your fault anyway, what happened was all my idea. I'm gonna do you a solid by letting you off the hook." I pursed my lips together to keep myself from letting out another waterfall of tears. All that came out was a hiccup. "It was just a mistake."

With that, I ran out of the girls locker room crying, and Wally didn't come looking for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

Kuki left me standing there, speechless. Kuki's _pregnant?_...with _my _kid... I got Kuki Sanban pregnant! Oh. My. God. I don't even know what to think right now. I knocked up Kuki Sanban. In a way, I felt proud. The prettiest girl in the whole school is pregnant with my baby... Woe. But that feeling was no match for everything else I was feeling. I don't even think there's a word to really describe what I'm feeling. Sad? Mad? Shocked?... I'm _beyond _shocked. Maybe I should feel relieved. Kuki did say I'm off the hook... but what exactly does that mean? I sat on the locker room floor, lost in my own thoughts.

Suddenly girls started to come into the locker room, giggling and having seperate conversations. I stood up, not knowing what to do. _They're gonna think I'm a creep, _I thought.

"Wallabee Beatles, what are _you_ doing in here?" one girl said.

"You can stay if you want to," another said seductively. She ran her hand down my arm.

I yanked away from her and ran out of the locker room without saying a word. "What's his problem?" another girl said from behind me.

I didn't want to go back to class, but I had to. My parents said if they found out I skipped another class, they're taking away my Xbox, and this time I wouldn't be getting it back. I sat through each class thinking about Kuki. She must have ditched biology, because it's the one class we have together and she wasn't there.

Later that day, during Algebra II, I got a note from a girl that sits a few seats behind me: Taylor Summers.

_Wanna go out sometime? _I read.

I didn't respond, but just chucked the note in the garbage. Taylor's cute and all, but there's always only been one girl on my mind, and she's having my baby...

The bell rang, signaling that Algebra II was over, and Summer looked at me with hatred and disgust as she walked passed me. I rolled my eyes.

I stopped by my locker, threw a few things in my backpack, and slung it over my shoulder before leaving school. As I walked down the sidewalk towards my house, I slipped the hood of my orange hoodie over my head and tucked my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Wally, wait up!" I heard Hoagie yell from behind me. I ignored him, just kept walking. "Wally, wait!" he called again. I continued to move forward. "WALLY!" he screamed.

Angry, I turned around. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He stopped in front of me."Cool it, man," he said. "I don't want anything. I just have awesome news. I finally got the courage to ask Abby out today and guess what? She said yes! We're going to Lime Ricky's tonight! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

I felt happy for him, but depressed at the same time. Partially because of the fact that Kuki's pregnant, but also at the fact that Hoagie finally got the courage to ask out the girl of his dreams, while I haven't. I still haven't gotten the nerve to ask Kuki Sanban out, even though she's having my kid. I wanted more than sex from her. I wanted a relationship, but she didn't mention a relationship afterwards, she just went along with staying best friends, so I went along with it too.

"Good for you," I said in an unenthusiastically, looking down at my shoes.

"What's up with you?" Hoagie asked. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am happy for you, I've just got some stuff going on."

"Girl troubles?" he guessed.

"Well, sort of..." I muttered.

He smirked. "Does it have something to do with a certain Japanese girl?"

"Just drop it!" I screamed before running ahead of him and into my house, locking the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki's P.O.V.<strong>

(A week later)

I sat at the kitchen table with my parents and Mushi as we ate dinner, which was sort of odd. My family hardly ever ate dinner together. Normally Mushi and I would eat either in our rooms or in the livng room, while my parents ate while on the computer doing something work-related. I tried to enjoy it, but I still found it hard to look at my parents with a straight face. I wonder how they'll react. I've got to tell them sooner or later... and I'm picking later... but still I wonder if they'll take it easy on me or totally flip out. Maybe they'll understand... Maybe...

My mom spoke up. "At work today, I heard that Christine's oldest daughter, Christall, is pregnant. And the girl's only fifteen years old." I felt my heart pound in my ears at the topic.

"Horrible," my father said, as he took a bit of his ham. "Getting pregnant at that age is a stupid, stupid thing to do. If my daughter got pregnant at that age I would..."

Not wanting to hear what he had to say, I interrupted. "May I be excused?" I asked, standing up. "I've got to, um... pee!"

"Do what you've got to do," my mom said, sounding a bit annoyed.

I bolted for the bathroom with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

We had twenty seconds to go in the fourth quarter and we were tied 14-14. We were at home facing Fairbrooke High School, Cleveland High School's arch enemy, and it would mean everything to this school for us to win. We're twenty-five yards away from the inzone, and either we could win it right here, right now, or go into overtime. With me being the quarterback and all, everything seems to fall onto my shoulders.

I stood behind the offensive line and squatted down for the snap. "Hike!" I called. The ball was snapped into my hands and my wide recievers, Steve Collins and Ricky Woodson, made a run downfield. The offensive line was trying their best to guard me, but that cocky linebacker on Fairbrook always found a way to break through. He was coming right at me, so without thinking, I bolted to the right and dodged defenders coming at me and ran all the way down to the inzone.

When I got the winning touchdown, the whole team lifted me up on their shoulders and carried me across the field. Feeling triumphant, I ripped off my helmet and cheered in victory. I looked over at the bleechers, expecting to see Kuki sitting in her spot in the third row, cheering for me and giving off one of those famous Kuki Sanban smiles while looking cute in her school spirit wear. All I saw was an empty spot on the bleechers. Next to the empty spot was Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and Rachel, all cheering for me. No Kuki. That's when I remembered Kuki's pregnant and doesn't want to talk to me, or even see me. I let down my arms, suddenly not feeling so victorious.

After the team got together and the coach gave us a small speech, I went to the locker room and hit the showers. As I got dressed and made my way out of the locker room, I was high-fived by teammates. I flashed them fake smiles to hide how sad I actually felt deep down. I never knew I could miss Kuki this much...

When I got home, I went straight upstairs and layed in my bed, starring up at the ceiling, thinking. _Kuki told you you're off the hook, Wally. Why can't you just forget about the whole thing and move on?_

A voice popped into my head. _Because, you're not that type of guy, Wally. You're not the type of guy who gets a girl pregnant and then just leaves her to handle a baby all on her own. Especially not a girl as sweet as Kuki Sanban. _I thought about what this voice was saying. Sure, Kuki blames this all on herself because _doing it _was her idea, but then again, it didn't take me much persuading, so I guess it's just as much my fault as it is her's.

_Call her, _the voice told me.

I sat up in bed and pulled out my cell phone, talking a deep breath before dialing Kuki's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! Please review :)<strong>


	2. October

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door or any of its characters! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: October<strong>

**Kuki's P.O.V.**

_"Hi Kooks, it's me... Wally. Kooks please pick up the phone. Please? We need to talk... I want to talk. Kooks? Kuki? Hello?... Please call me back. Just speak to me. Please?"_

I layed in bed listening to the billion messages Wally left on my phone since I told him about the pregnancy. He's calling me... he actually wants to talk... but I don't want to deal with it right now. I don't wanna deal with anything or talk to anybody right now.

These past few weeks I've completely disconnected with the rest of the world. I've been blowing off TND missions, eating lunch in the library instead of the cafeteria, and avoiding my friends. I used to be so social... now it's like I'm an outcast.

Hoagie, Nigel, and Rachel have tried talking to me at school. Abby's texted me at least a hundred times. And Wally. Oh my goodness...Wally... He has texted me about a hundred times, called me about a thousand times, and tried talking to me at school about a million times. Why is he doing this? I told him he's off the hook yet he's still trying to contact me.

I looked over at the alarm clock that was set by the lamp on the nightstand next to my bed. 11:00 am. _Screw this. I'm going back to sleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat at the kitchen table munching on some cereal, thinking. I've tried calling Kuki a bajillion times and she hasn't picked up the phone even one time... I am _not _giving up though. I refuse to. Wally Beatles does not give up! But how am I suppost to get her to talk to me?... Hmmm...

An idea came to mind. I got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the food pantry and got out banana cake mix along with a tube of chocolate frosting. _Kuki's favorite._

Here's my plan: I'm gonna bake this cake and then walk over to Kuki's house with it. I've got a better shot at talking with her if I bring along her favorite kind of cake, don't I? Kuki never turns down banana cake with chocolate frosting! I'll call this brilliant plan Operation: C.A.K.E.

I looked down at the instructions. I've got only one problem: I have no clue how to bake. I've never baked even once in my entire life! Okay, maybe once in home economics, but I ended up starting a fire after attempting to bake some snickerdoodles in the oven, so they banned me from baking duty.

_Gahh... what am I gonna do now?... _

I walked to the living room where my mom was sitting on the couch, reading one of her girly magazines while watching her favorite soap opera. Her face lit up when she saw me in the doorway. "Hi, honey."

"Hey mom... Can you bake me a cake?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to bake you a cake, dear?"

_Oh God, I can't tell her the truth... but what can I say? Think Wallabee think... _"Um, I'm doing it for home economics. I've gotta bring a cake in tomorrow and I think a lot of people in my class like banana with chocolate frosting so can you make me that kind?" _Not a very good lie, but it's all I could think of at the moment. Thank God the school didn't call her and say I got banned from baking for starting a fire..._

"Oh. Sure, dear!" she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Bingo," I whispered to myself. "Oh, and don't forget to put green icing around the edges! It's Kuki_ er, I mean my teacher's favorite color!" I shouted.

"I'll keep it in mind!" she shouted back.

With that, I walked upstairs to play some Xbox while my mom made my 'win Kuki back' cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up and looked back at the clock. 3:00 p.m. Ughh... time to get up. I yawned and jumped out of bed. I then walked over to the life-size mirror hanging on the wall next to my closet and studied myself.

_Who is this girl? _I wondered. _This isn't Kuki Sanban, that's for sure. Kuki Sanban was happy and bubbly and cheerful. This girl looked depressed and tired and confused._

I'm wearing long green rainbow monkey pajama pants with a white Tshirt with a rainbow on the front. My long silky black hair's rugged and frizzy, and I don't have any eyeliner or mascara on like I normally would. I look like I haven't gotten outta bed in days... which is true, I haven't. I've actually been skipping school the past few days due to stupid morning sickness.

I lifted up my shirt and took a look at my stomach. Still no baby bump. _Thank God. _Thank God I'm about three months pregnant and still don't have a baby bump. I guess I should enjoy it while it lasts since I'm gonna be swelling up like a balloon sometime within the next few months. By then my parents will know, my friends will know, the TND will know, and the whole school will know. For now it's just mine and Wally's dirty little secret. At least I hope he kept it a secret...

_DING DONG! _the doorbell rang. I covered up my stomach, slipped on my silky green robe, and trudged down the stairs to see who it was.

I opened the door to see Wally standing at my doorstep holding a cake. His eyes widened as if he were surprised I'd actually opened the door. "Hey Kooks," he said softly.

"Hey," I replied quietly, folding my arms across my chest.

There was an awkward silence. Part of me wanted to slam the door in his face and go back to bed. Another part of me told me I have to talk to him about this.

Wally spoke up. "Listen, Kuki. I know you're avoiding me, but I just came over here to tell you that no matter how much you avoid me, there's no way I'm walking away from this. So now can we please just talk?"

I didn't answer, but just stood there, starring at him blankly.

"I made you a cake. It's banana with chocolate frosting. You're _favorite_," he said, grinning. I looked down at the round cake smoothered in chocolate frosting decorated with green frosting around the edges, and couldn't help but smile. He really does deserve some answers... plus he brought me a banana cake with chocolate frosting just when my pregnancy cravings were starting to kick in. How can I say no?

"Come in, Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

Okay, Operation C.A.K.E. totally worked!

Kuki fixed two pieces of cake along with two cups of milk before sitting down across from me at the kitchen table. She slid one plate across the table to me, followed a cup of milk, then dug into her giant piece of cake. I dug into mine too.

After taking a sip of her milk, she said, "Wally this is sweet and all but... why are you doing this? I told you you're off the hook. You can go on fighting missions in the TND and being the star quarterback. I thought you'd be happy."

Her words made me angry. What kind of a guy does she think I am? "If you thought I'd be happy after finding out about this then you don't know me as well as I thought you did," I snapped.

She looked down at the floor, her eyes filled with what can only be shame.

I sighed and pulled my chair closer to hers. "When you first told me I really didn't know what to think. I panicked. Then when you told me I didn't have to be involved, I felt a little relieved, but as the week passed I couldn't stop thinking about you and the baby. I realized I didn't wanna be off the hook. I wanna be involved. Plus I missed you, like, _a lot_. I missed your laugh and your smile and just everything about you." I took her hand in mine. "I miss being your best friend, Kooks. I wish things could just go back to the way they were."

"Things will never go back to the way they were Wally. We're having a baby." She started to cry.

I stood up and she ran right into my arms and I held her tight. "It'll be okay," I cooed, stroking her hair. "It'll all be okay in the end. We can do this. I can get a job, I can give this kid a home and a family. We can do this. Together."

She pulled back from me, but kept her arms wrapped around my neck. I looked deep into her violet orbs, and suddenly for some reason felt the urge to kiss her...

"Who said best friends couldn't raise a baby together?" I blurted. _Dammit, Wallabee. Why can't you just tell the girl you wanna be more than friends?..._

She smiled. "What would I ever do without you?"

I grinned. "Nothing. You'd be completely lost like I was for these past few weeks I spent without you."

Right then, I could've sworn I saw her blush. Nah, her face must've just been flushed from all the crying...*sigh*...

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki's P.O.V.<strong>

A few days after my talk with Wally, I worked up the courage to eat lunch with my friends in the cafeteria again. Wally grabbed my hand and led me over to their table. There sat Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and Rachel... the friends who it seems like I haven't seen in forever...

"Hey guys," Wally said.

"Hey Wal_" They all looked up to see me standing behind Wally and screamed "Kuki!" all at once.

I looked around at their smiling faces. They all sort of look the same since we were kids. Abby still wears her red hat everywhere, but instead of keeping her hair in a long braid down her back, she now lets it fall free over her shoulders. Nigel's still bald and his sunglasses still remain over his eyes. Rachel still keeps her light blonde hair at shoulder's length, but trust me, she looks a lot prettier in normal clothes rather than her supreme leader uniform. Hoagie, on the other hand, has changed a lot since we were kids. He lost all of his fat parts after going to some sort of camp about three years ago, so now he's tall and thin. He also replaced his pilot hat with a baseball cap, but held onto the yellow goggles. He's actually pretty cute. Of course not Wally-level cute but he's not bad looking at all...

Abby got up and hugged me. "Girl, where have you been? Abby has been missing you like crazy!"

"We all have," Hoagie added. I smiled in response, realizing how much I've missed them too.

Abby sat down and patted the seat next to hers. "Take a seat, girl!" I popped a squat and Wally took the seat next to mine.

"So what's up?" Hoagie asked me as he took a bite of his hotdog.

Wally and I exchanged nervous looks. "The usual," I lied.

Nigel rose an eyebrow. "Kuki, you've been skipping Teens Next Door Missions and without you the team has been falling apart. We need our best distraction."

"Yeah Kuki," Rachel said. "As supreme leader I'm suppost to kick operatives off the team if they miss over five missions in a row without an excuse, but I've been making an exception for you because we're such close friends."

_Trust me, I've got quite an excuse..._

"Just please show up for the next mission, K?" she finished.

I nodded. "I'll be there. Now I'm gonna go get some lunch because I am starving! Come on Wally." I grabbed Wally's arm and jerked him over to the lunch line with me. "Wally what I'm I gonna do?" I whispered as I grabbed a lunch tray. "I can't go on missions. I'm withchild!"

"Maybe that would've been a good time to tell them," he said as we got our food.

"No way. I need more time to decide how I'm gonna tell them. I mean, I don't wanna get kicked off the team. The TND means everything to me."

"But you heard what Rachel said. You'll get kicked off the team anyway if you miss another mission and we both know you can't take the risk of going on another mission. Not with my baby in there."

I couldn't help but smile. He really does care about this baby... Well, duh. I knew that, but still awww! "Just keep quiet for now," I told him.

By the time we were through the lunch line Wally had a burger, an apple, and a carton of milk on his tray, while I had pretty much everything the cafeteria had to offer on mine. We walked back to our table.

"Dang," Abby said, looking down at my tray.

"I skipped breakfast," I lied as I dug into my salad. I noticed that Hoagie had his arm wrapped around Abby's shoulders and his seat was so close to hers that I was surprised she didn't punch him in the nose for 'popping her space bubble.' I rose an eyebrow. "What's up with you guys?"

They exchanged smiles. "Heh heh... well we're actually, like, together now... like dating and stuff," Hoagie told me, blushing.

I almost choked on my food at that statement. Wally patted my back. "You okay Kooks?"

I coughed. "I'm fine... but you guys are _dating?_ You two? Hoagie Gilligan and Abigal Lincoln?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Abby asked, offended.

"I don't know. Just didn't see it coming."

"Well it happened. We're together, and happier than ever," Hoagie mushed.

_Wish I could say the same about me and Wally... Wait...What?... what am I thinking?... I don't like Wally that way... do I?... gahh I'm so confused..._

Everybody ate their food. After a short silence, Nigel said, "So you guys, my parents are going to some spa hotel downtown for a weekend getaway this weekend so I'm throwing a Halloween party. You guys interested?"

Everyone started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Nigel asked, offended.

"You? Party? Dude you're like the most uptight person I know!" Wally laughed.

Nigel turned red. "I'm serious when it comes to missions and school and stuff like that but I know how to have fun!" The whole table started to laugh at that statement because we all know it's not true. "What! I can party!" he argued.

"Riiight," Abby joked.

He growled. "I'll prove it to you guys this weekend! My party is going to be the funnest party of the year!"

"Alright, I'll come just to see if there really is a wild side to Nigel Uno," I said.

"I'm in," Wally said. We exchanged smiles.

"Be sure to show up in costume," Nigel added.

At that moment, I was happier than I'd been in months. I had my friends back.

xxxxx

(A few days later)

"You can look now," I said after getting dressed in my Halloween costume. This year I went for the sexy angel look, which is a strapless white dress that reaches mid-thigh length with fake wings attached to my back and my long black hair tied up in a bun with loose strings of hair falling to the sides of my face.

Wally sat in the corner of my bedroom in a black swivel chair facing the wall. He spun around to take a look at my costume.

I twirled for him. "So, what do ya think?"

His jaw dropped slightly and he checked me out up and down, that dreamy look once again clouding up his eyes. "You look... you look...*gulp*..." he fumbled.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad for throwing together a costume in less than an hour. "I sort of winged it. I just cut up an old dress and put on some wings I found in the attic from my second grade play. Remember the one where I played the tooth fairy?" he didn't answer, but looked as if he were off in la la land as he continued to stare at my costume.I waved a hand in front of his face. "Wally?"

He shook his head, coming back to Earth. "Oh, uh, yeah... so you winged it, huh?"

"Yup. I haven't really had much time to think about what I'm wearing for Halloween with everything that's been going on." I put a hand on my stomach. "Ya know, the morning sickness and the constant cravings have let me know that I really am pregnant, but the reality that I'm having a baby hasn't sunk in just yet."

He looked at me sympathetically. "I know. It hasn't really sunk in for me either..." he swollowed. "...you look great though."

I blushed. "Thanks. You look great too...uh, what are you suppost to be again?" All that he had on was two black dashes under his eyes like he does sometimes during big football games.

"I told you. I'm a star football player."

I rolled my eyes. "But you're already one of those, Wally. On Halloween you're suppost to be something you're not."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah I sort of did this on short notice too."

"I can't believe there's a tiny baby inside of me," I said quietly. "My baby."

"_Our _baby," Wally added. I bit my lip and looked into his green orbs. _He's so sweet and so damn cute. I just want to kiss him. I have to. Just once..._

"We better go," he said.

I snapped out of my daze. "Oh, uh, right. Let's go."

We made our way out of the house and started to walk down the sidewalk towards Nigel's house. My teeth started to chatter from the cold fall breeze.

"You cold?" Wally asked, chattering a bit himself. I nodded. He took off his orange hoodie, revealing a white v-neck that showed off his toned muscles. "Here."

I took the hoodie and slipped it over my costume. "Thanks."

He tucked his hands in his jeans pockets as we walked. "It's the least I can do for my pregnant girl_er... I mean, best friend." I smiled.

_Hook_

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right getting slizzard _

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, like a G6 _

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

We heard the music blare from Nigel's house and looked up to see a bunch of kids partying inside. I took off Wally's hoodie and handed it to him. "Be careful in there, K?" he said.

"I will be," I replyed, smiling. "Why?"

"Well there's probably gonna be some crazy douchebag guys in there and you're a pretty girl so_"

"You think I'm pretty?"

He swollowed. "I-I think you're beautiful."

I smiled big. "That's so sweet." Hopefully it's dark enough outside to hide my blush...

He tugged nervously at his sweater collar. "Heh heh, I, um_ Look just be careful, okay? Promise?"

"Promise," I replyed. "What's it matter anyways? You're gonna be by my side most of the time. You'll protect me, right?"

"Right."

We walked inside and looked around to see kids dancing, making out on couches, and drinking from red cups in Nigel's living room. Two guys threw a lamp back and foth like it was a football. "Hey! Put that down!" Nigel scolded them. They gave him a hateful look but still put the lamp down and walked away. "Some people have absolutely no common sense, I swear," Nigel grumbled to himself. He looked up to see me and Wally standing by the front door. He approached us in his pirate costume. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it! Can I get you something to drink?"

"Your serving drinks?" I asked with a laugh. "You mean like Hawian Punch or Kitty Cocktails or something like that, right?"

"No, I mean actual alcohol! Like for adults and stuff! Jeez, you guys act like I don't know how to throw a party or something. Well look around! Everybody looks like their having fun to me!"

"Not bad," Wally admitted, scanning the room. "Although, you still haven't shown us that _you _have a wild side. You don't seem drunk at all."

Nigel turned red. "Drinks are in the kitchen! And this is the last time you'll be seeing Nigel Uno sober tonight! Woo-hoooo!" he ran for the kitchen and we followed.

Wally nudged me in the arm. "Remember you're preggers," he whispered low enough so that nobody could hear.

"Right." _No drinking for me tonight._

We got to the kitchen and Nigel got two cans of beer out of one cooler and handed one to Wally. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," Wally repeated, bumping his beer into Nigel's before taking a big gulp.

Nigel took a gulp too, but imediately spit it out all over the kitchen tile. "Blah! There is something horribly wrong with the beer!" he shouted, throwing the beer can at the floor and wiping his mouth. "That tasted awful!"

"That's how beer's suppost to taste," Wally explained.

"Well I'm never going near that shit ever again! I need something to get the taste out of my mouth." He went to the sink and sprayed down his tongue.

"So much for seeing the wild side of Nigel Uno," Wally snickered. I giggled.

Nigel growled. He grabbed some wine out of another cooler and took a sip. "Now this is my kind of drink."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a softy." He stuck his tongue out at me. "So where's all the coke?" I asked.

His eyes got wide. "Kuki! Alcohol is one thing, but _drugs? _There will not be any drugs at my party! Jeez Kuki, you're not a druggie are ya?"

"God no!" I shouted. "I meant the pop coke not the drug!"

"Oh... wait a second, you're talking to me about being a softy when you're over here asking for a _pop_?"

"You've seen me drunk though. I have nothing to prove. I'm just going sober tonight, okay?"

"Fine. Cokes are in the fridge."

I got a coke out of the fridge and took a sip.

Rachel danced her way into the kitchen over to where we were standing. "Hey guys!" she said eagerly, obviously a little tipsy. She wrapped an arm around Nigel's shoulders. "This is a great party you're having here Nigel! Who knew?"

He blushed. "Glad you're having fun. So this proves that I can let loose and have fun and be cool and_" A guy running around with a lamp shade over his head ran by. "Hey! Take that off!" Nigel screamed before running after him. I rolled my eyes.

That left Rachel, Wally, and I standing in the middle of the kitchen. Rachel continued to dance like a manic. "I think your costume, Kuki!" she complimented.

"Thanks." I checked out her costume. She was obviously a cat in her short spagetti-straped black dress with a cat ear headband sticking out of her blonde hair and whiskers painted on her face. "I like yours too."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

Nigel came back into the kitchen mumbling to himself. "What an idiot," we heard him grumble.

"Way to let loose and have fun," Wally joked. Nigel glared at him. Rachel and I laughed.

Suddenly we heard the front door slam shut and there stood Lizzie, scanning the crowd of people dancing in Nigel's living room. She wasn't in costume and she looked pretty pissed off.

"Oh!... who invited her?" Nigel shouted.

Lizzie spotted us and power-walked through the crowd of people over to where we were standing. "NIGEL!" she screamed over the music. Everybody stopped partying and turned their attention over to us. "HOW COULD YOU NOT INVITE ME TO YOUR PARTY? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Nigel slapped his forehead in frustration. "Lizzie, we've been broken up for over a year now! Will you please just leave me alone?"

"But Nigie_"

Rachel bumped in. "He's not interested, Lizzie. Now will you do us all a favor and leave? You're ruining the party!"

Lizzie looked at Nigel as if she were waiting for him to come to her defense. He didn't, just stood there with his arms folded over his chest. Rachel grinned.

"Ugh!" Lizzie screamed. She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Everyone resumed partying.

"Thanks, Rach. That was really cool," Nigel said, blushing.

Rachel smiled. "Oh it was nothing! I never liked her anyways."

"So... why don't we join the party in the living room?" Wally suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

Rachel and Nigel danced while Kuki and I stood in the corner of Nigel's living room.

The loud hiphop music dimmed down into a slow song with a good beat. Couples paired up, most of them completely drunk. I smiled down at Kuki. She looked up at me and grinned. "What?"

I held out my hand. "Care to dance?"

She giggled. "Oh, why not?" She took my hand and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor. I gently placed my hands on her hips and she rested hers on my shoulders. We started to sway back and forth to the music.

"So, where do you think Hoagie and Abby are?" I asked.

She laughed. "Who knows. Probably somewhere making out. I can't believe they're actually together now."

"Why? Hoagie's liked her since the second grade." I said.

"Well Abby never felt the same way about him. Trust me, if she did she would've told me. We're like sisters... I wonder how he won her over."

"I don't know. It definitely didn't have anything to do with his jokes," I said with a laugh.

She smiled. "That's for sure."

Across the room Rachel and Nigel were swaying back and forth, talking and laughing.

"Look at those two," Kuki mushed. "They totally love each other, they're both just too stubborn to admit it."

_Now's your chance, Wally. Tell the girl how you feel. Just spit it out..._

I cleared my throat. "Listen, Kuki, about that_"

I was interrupted by a familiar Spanish accent. "Kuki Sanban, is that you?"

We turned around and I found myself looking into the cold sunglasses of Ace Pratass.

"Ace!" Kuki beamed. "It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in like forever! How have you been?"

She seemed happy to see him, while I on the other hand, wasn't. I never liked this kid. Not when we were ten years old and certainly not now. He was always in some sort of competition with me. He was in competition with me when it came to sports (which he mostly lost in), when it came to intelligence (which of course I totally lost in), and when it came to who was in a higher relationship status with Kuki (unfortunately, in some ways he did win in that category). He knew I had a huge crush on her, so he just had to find a way to snatch her away from me. When we were twelve, Kuki fell for his stupid charm and they started going out up until he moved back to wherever he came from when we were fourteen. Kuki was heartbroken and of course she came to me for a shoulder to cry on. Ace might think he won her over. Little does he know that I slept with her and now she's having my baby... Who's winning now, Pratass!

Ace took his fake vampire fangs out of his mouth and grinned a toothy grin at her. "I've been good. I moved back to my homeland for a few years, but now I'm back here in Cleveland." He checked Kuki out and smirked a pervy smirk. "You look hot as ever."

I snarled. Who does this kid think he is making stupid comments like 'you look hot as ever' when he hasn't even seen the girl in two years! I stepped in. "She's not interested, Ace."

"Well hello there, Beatles," he said, crossing his arms. I glared at him. "Why don't we let the lady here decide that?"

I became enraged with anger. "Why don't you back off before my fist meets your face!"

"Bro I will kick your ass!" he screamed at me.

"BRING IT!" I hollard back at him, raising my fist. The only thing that stopped me from killing him right there was Kuki, who was in the middle of us. One of her hands was pushed against my chest, the other pushed against Ace's, holding us both back from attacking each other. We continued to scream at each other when suddenly Kuki turned a light green. "Oh shit," I heard her mutter. She let go of us and cupped her hand over her mouth before running upstairs towards the bathroom.

My anger towards Ace faded into worry towards Kuki as I watched her bolt up the staircase. I lowered my fist.

"What's her deal?" Ace asked.

"None of your business, flyboy," I snapped before running after Kuki.

**Kuki's P.O.V.**

I darted up the stairs and down the hallway only to find that the bathroom door was locked. I started to pound on it with one hand while the other was kept over my mouth to keep myself from puking all over the carpet.

"It's occupied!" I heard a familiar voice say from inside. I continued to pound on the door.

"What is your problem?" The door opened and there stood Abby, looking pissed off in her camoflage popstar costume. Behind her was Hoagie, who was dressed as a cowboy with Abby's shade of lipstick smudged on his own lips. Abby's facial expression softened up when she saw it was me. "Oh, uh, Kuki... It's not what it looks li_"

Normally I would have asked what they were doing in the bathroom together, but all I was focused on was making it to the toilet. I shoved passed them and fell to the floor. Then I leaned over the toilet and started to vomit violently. When I was done, I leaned my back against the wall and groaned in agony, placing both hands on my tummy.

Abby and Hoagie looked down at me with shock. "That's so narly," Hoagie managed to say.

Abby cupped a hand over her mouth. "Abby thinks she's gonna be sick..."

I heard footsteps from down the hall and the next thing I knew Wally was in the bathroom, his eyes widening when he saw me sitting on the floor next to the toilet. "Kuki!" He ran passed Abby and Hoagie and knelt down beside me. "Are you alright?"

I didn't answer.

Nigel and Rachel appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Kuki just threw up," Hoagie answered, still sounding like he was gonna puke himself.

Wally tried to cover for me. "Yeah, she's a little, uh... drunk! Yeah, she had a bit too much to drink so_"

Nigel interrupted. "Drunk? She's had nothing more than a coke this whole night!"

"Well then she's, uh... sick! You're not feeling so good, huh Kooks?" Wally looked at me desperately.

I looked at him for a moment, then at my friends. They all looked hopelessly confused.

"What's _really_ going on?" Nigel asked.

"...Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked softly.

"Of couse we can," Abby said. "We're your best friends, you can tell us anything."

_Oh God, here it comes... _I swollowed. "I'm pregnant."

Rachel gasped. Abby's jaw dropped. Nigel's eyes widened.

"You're... what?" Hoagie shouted in shock.

"Pregnant," I repeated, my voice cracking.

After a short silence, Rachel said, "I think we know what this means."

"I know," I whimpered. "It means I can't be in the TND anymore because having babies is too much of a grown up thing to do. I'll get my stuff out of the treehouse by tomorrow morning."

They all looked at me, still in total shock.

Wally spoke up. "Well if she's off the team, then so am I."

They looked at him, confused. "Why?" Abby asked.

"Because... It's my baby."

All of their jaws dropped even lower to the floor and their eyes grew even wider. "You mean... you two... had _sex_?" Abby shouted.

"When did this happen?" Hoagie hollard.

"About three months ago..." Wally answered timidly.

More silence and discomfort filled the air.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Nigel asked.

I sighed, rubbing my stomach. "I guess I'm gonna be a mommy. This is why I've been avoiding you guys for this past month. I've been in shock. I guess I didn't tell you guys because I was... afraid. I was afraid of facing getting kicked out of the TND and I was afriad you guys wouldn't wanna be my friends anymore..."

Abby sat down next to me. "Girl, we'll always be your friends. Pregnant or not."

I smiled. "I know that, it's just... it's hard. I can't believe I'm having a baby..."

Quiet... "So... how was it?" Hoagie asked.

I rose an eyebrow. "How was what?"

"You know... sex."

Wally stood up and punched him in the arm.

Hoagie yelled out in pain. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That's none of your business, Gilligan!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "No matter what though, Abby just wants to let you know she's always gonna be here for you. No matter what."

"All of us will be," Rachel added. I smiled in response. We sat on the cold bathroom floor in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

(the next morning)

I took one last look around the room with the giant wrestling ring in it. It was the room I'd sort of grown up in. I'd used it throughout my years in the KND, then used it throughout the years when I grew to serve the TND. Now I'm not only leaving behind this room, and this treehouse that holds so many awesome memories, but I'm also leaving behind my childhood. It's time to grow up. I'm gonna be a daddy.

In my arms was a cardboard box that had a few of my belongings that I liked to keep here: a few pictures, some comics, etc.

"You okay, man?" I heard Hoagie say from behind me.

I sighed. "Not now... but I will be."

He patted my back then plopped a thick book titled _Guide To Parenting: Baby's First Year _on top of the cardboard box.I picked the book up and cocked an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"Walls, do you know anything about parenting?" he questioned.

I thought about it. "I guess I know a little bit from helping my mom with Joey."

"But that's just big brother stuff. It's easy. Parenting on the other hand, isn't so easy. At least it doesn't look so easy on all those baby shows on MTV. I think you're gonna need this." he told me.

I smirked. "Thanks, Hoags."

"Good luck, buddy. You're gonna need it."

Hoagie walked away and I looked at the book that had a picture of an infant on the front. Hoagie's words echoed through my head. _"Good luck man, you're gonna need it." _I put the book in the cardboard box and walked down the hallway towards Kuki's room. I removed the big curtain that had the number "3" on it, symbolizing her operative number, and walked in.

Kuki stood in the middle of the empty room . She was turned away from me, facing her sheetless bed. On the ground next to her feet was a huge bag full of her rainbow monkies.

"Kuki?" I said softly.

She turned to me, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She sniffled. "Oh, hey Wally."

I set my cardboard box on the floor and embraced her. "It's okay," I cooed in her ear. Usually it wasn't like me to be this loving, but she needs me more than ever right now.

"Wally, I never thought this day would come." She hiccuped. "I knew it'd be hard to leave it all behind and just move on... but I didn't expect it to be _this_ hard."

I stroked her hair. "I know. I didn't expect it to be this hard either."

"I'm gonna miss it _so _much," she whimpered.

"So am I," I admitted. "But this is all apart of the past. We're gonna be parents, we've gotta leave the past behind us."

She sighed. "I know. It's just overwhelming."

At that moment all I wanted was to go back in time. I wanted to go back to being a carefree ten year old who didn't have any worries, except trying to admit to his crush that he loved her. All I wanted was to stay in that treehouse hanging out with my friends and being apart of the amazing TND all my life, but sadly, it's time for me to grow up and leave those days behind me and look towards the future. _I'm gonna be a daddy._

After a few minutes of holding each other, Kuki and I officially resigned from the TND, and left that treehouse along with all its memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review! They make my day :D<strong>


	3. November

**Heyy people! I just wanna say thanks to the people who reviewed before and sorry it took so long for the update, I was piled with end of the year homework then had a busy beginning to the summer. :p But now I'm free, so I decided to do some writing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: November<strong>

**Kuki's P.O.V.**

"Do you think this shirt hides my bump well or is it too tight?" I asked Wally, checking myself out through my bedroom mirror.

"Yeah, it looks... fine," Wally said unenthusiasically. He sat on my bed on the other side of the room, his shoulders hunched as he leaned against the backboard. He didn't seem like his usual lively self. His eyes were distant, as if he were deep in thought.

Curious as to what was on his mind, I plopped next to him and placed a gental hand on his forearm. "What's up with you?"

He was motionless for a moment, then turned to me and asked, "Kooks, how much longer do you think we can keep this up?" I frowned, placing both hands on my swelled stomach.

I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere around four months along and there's no doubt I'm growing a small baby bump. Sure it's nothing a baggy sweater can't hide, but still. I still haven't found the courage to come clean and tell my parents that I'm nearly four months pregnant.

"Wally, I really don't know..." I said.

"Well you've gotta tell them sooner or later, Kooks! You've just gotta!" Wally suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet. He began pacing around the room. "We can't hide from them forever! In a few months you most likely won't be able to hide your stomach and even if you can, you sure won't be able to hide a baby from your family! Much less a toddler! It's only a matter of time, Kooks! You've gotta tell them!" Tears sprung into my eyes from the sudden outburst. I jumped up to defend myself.

"I can't!" I screamed. "What do you want me to say? '_Hi mom and dad! Guess what? I'm sixteen and you're going to be grandparents! Oh, and not even to mention that the father is a guy I was never even in an exclusive relationship with! Isn't that fantastic?'_" I paused, allowing a few silent tears to trickle down my cheeks.

"We screwed up, Wally! We screwed up big time and I can't come clean and tell my parents about the wonderful situation we've gotten ourselves into!" I sniffled. "I can't face the disappointment and humiliation that's going to be put on me from my parents. I just can't!"

The fierce expression on Wally's face died down into a sympathetic look. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a tight hug, which I accepted, snuggling my face into the sleeve of Wally's grey Tshirt.

"I'm sorry..." he spoke softly in his sweet Aussie accent. "...I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just think it's best to tell your parents ASAP... to just get it off your chest... And if they freak out like you're expecting them to, then you can forget about 'em and come live with me." I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"It's not that simple, Wally. Say I did come to live with you, I wouldn't wanna rely on your parents for everything."

"You won't have to..." he said. "I'm gonna get a job and before ya know it we'll be out on our own raising our kid. I'll buy us a house, some furniture. Heck, I'll even get the kid a puppy. Like I said before, everything's gonna be okay in the end. I promise, scout's honor." He grinned, holding up three fingers.

I gave him a faint smile, rolling my eyes playfully. I embraced him for yet another tight hug, whispering a "Thank you" into his right ear.

"For what?" he questioned. I smiled.

"For sticking with me."

"I would never leave you or this baby. I couldn't. Never ever ever _ever_." he promised. I pulled away from him, a smile spread across my face.

"I know that now, and I can't thank you enough for it. I mean, I'd be an emotional mess right now if it weren't for the support of you and our friends." My smile faultered and I folded my arms in front of my chest. "...And I will tell my parents when I'm ready, but if you'll excuse me right now I've gotta go use the bathroom because being pregnant makes me have to piss like a racehorse." He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"A racehorse?" he asked innocently.

"A racehorse," I confirmed, nodding.

xxxxx

(3 minutes later)

Just as I was drying off my wet hands, the strangest thing happened. I felt a tiny kick from the inside of my tummy.

Dumbfounded, I let go of the hand towel and placed both hands on my stomach, only to feel the kick a second time. I looked up at the long ebony-haired girl in the mirror, her eyes wide and her lips curved into a wide smile.

I immediately swung open the bathroom door and darted down the hallway screaming "WALLY!" at the top of my lungs all the way to my bedroom.

Wally jumped out of bed upon hearing my scream, his eyes full of concern. "Kuki, what's wrong?" he said, sounding tense and worried. I shut my bedroom door before turning back to him, my lips still curved into a smile and my hands still pressed against my slightly round belly.

"Kooks, what's-"

"Wally, you've gotta feel this."

"Feel wha-"

Without another word, I took his hand and placed it on my round tummy- right on the spot where I felt the first few kicks. It took a moment for us to feel another small movement. Wally's eyes were off elsewhere until he looked down at me after feeling the kick, his lips agape and his eyes wide with astonishment. "That's... That's the baby?" he asked, clearly amazed. I nodded, biting my lip.

We stood there in silence, Wally's hand still resting peacefully on my stomach and both of my hands still on top of his one hand, gazing into each other's eyes.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood my mother in the doorframe. "Kuki, I've gotta go to the-" She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Wally's hand on my bulged tummy.

"...What the Hell is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat next to Kuki at the kitchen table, chewing my bottom lip. Kuki kept her eyes glued to the floor while she picked nervously at her nails. Mr. and Mrs. Sanban sat on the opposite end of the table, both starring us down. A thick silence filled the room.

Mrs. Sanban looked calm with her hands entwinned together on the kitchen table. Mr. Sanban on the other hand, looked furious. He kept glaring at Kuki and I dangerously. _Why do we have to be in the kitchen? _I thought. _The kitchen is where all the knives are and once Mr. Sanban finds out I got his teenage daughter knocked up, he's probably gonna grab one and stab me... I wouldn't be surprised... _

"Kuki..." Mrs. Sanban finally spoke. She sounded calm, yet serious. "Can you please explain to me what I just saw up there? This boy had his hand on your stomach and you looked like you were... you were..." Her voice trailed off.

I glanced at Kuki, who trembled nervously while unshed tears fogged up her violet eyes. "I'm so sorry..." she spoke, her voice cracking.

Suddenly, Mr. Sanban stood up, throwing his chair back and slamming his fists on the table. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" he screamed. Looking dangerous, he turned to Mrs. Sanban, who jumped at the sudden outburst, but remained calm. "WHO IS THIS GIRL, GENKI?" he hollard. "SHE SURE AS HELL ISN'T OUR DAUGHTER! NO DAUGHTER OF OURS IS A SLUT THAT HAS SEX AND GETS PREGNANT IN HIGH SCHOOL!" He turned back to Kuki with a furious glare. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Silent tears started to trickle down Kuki's face. "I'm your daughter and I'm very sorry. I'm so, _so _sorry..."

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, KUKI-CHAN!" he roared, breathing hard inbetween yells. "WHO'S THE FATHER? OR ARE YOU TOO BIG OF A SLUT THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Daddy, I-" Kuki tried to speak, but her father cut her off.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled loud enough I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors could hear. Kuki shot me a look as if she were afraid of getting me injured. I shot her a look back, telling her it was okay to tell him, I can fend for myself. She took a deep breath.

"Wally is the father."

I looked up at Kuki's steamed father: heart beat suddenly increasing, palms suddenly sweating. I've never been really afraid of anyone, but this guy is making me feel terrified with his murderous glare and his loud yell...

"THIS IDIOT IS THE FATHER OF YOUR BABY?" Mr. Sanban roared.

As soon as he said that, the horrified look in Kuki's eyes turned to anger. She stood up, looking her father dead in the eye. "Don't you ever, _ever _call him an idiot!" she spat. "Wally's a nice guy who cares about me!"

Mr. Sanban continued to rant. "BUT HE _IS _AN IDIOT, KUKI-CHAN! I'VE KNOWN THIS BOY SINCE THE BOTH OF YOU WERE TEN YEARS OLD AND HE HAS NOT SHOWN ME THAT HE IS EVEN THE LEAST BIT INTELLIGENT!" He paused, swearing to himself. "HOW LONG HAVE THE TWO HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER, HUH? HOW LONG HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN FUCKING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK?"

"We're not together..." Kuki said in a sort of whisper.

"What?... YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU SLEPT WITH A GUY YOU WEREN'T EVEN DATING? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, GENKI! OUR DAUGHTER IS A FUCKING SLUT!"

I stood up, feeling less terrified and more enraged. "STOP CALLING HER THAT!" I screamed at him. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, KUKI IS _NOT _A SLUT SO STOP CALLING HER ONE! SHE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH A GUY SHE WASN'T DATING- SHE HAD SEX WITH A GUY SHE'S KNOWN PRETTY MUCH HER WHOLE LIFE!" I looked him dead in the eye the whole time, challenging his murderous glare. It took everything in me not to bash his face in right on the spot. No one ever, _ever _calls my girl a slut. I don't give a shit if he's her father.

Mr. Sanban shot me a dangerous look, then turned his attention back to his daughter. "DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU SLEEP WITH ALL OF YOUR GUY FRIENDS? SO I'M ASSUMING YOU'VE SLEPT WITH THOSE OTHER TWO GUYS YOU'RE AROUND ALL THE TIME! WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES AGAIN?... HOAGIE GILLIGAN AND NIGEL UNO!" His words were harsh, and they made another wave of tears fall from Kuki's eyes.

"I didn't sleep with Hoagie or Nigel and I don't sleep with all of my guy friends! It was just one time!" she screamed defensively.

Mr. Sanban paused a moment, then turned his gaze towards me. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!" He swirved around the table and started to come at me, and I encouraged him. I really feel like punching this guy's face in now.

Kuki stepped inbetween us, holding her father back. "Daddy, stop! Daddy, please sto-"

Mr. Sanban shoved her hard, sending her falling onto the hard kitchen tile. "DON'T DADDY ME!" he screamed. "I'M NOT YOUR DADDY ANYMORE! YOU HAVE CAUSED GREAT SHAME TO THIS FAMILY! I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!

I dove inbetween them and shoved Mr. Sanban away. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I hollard at him before knelling down beside Kuki. "Kooks, are you alright?" I asked softly.

She didn't answer me, but instead looked up at her mother desperately. "Mom, please..." she begged, a new set of tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Mrs. Sanban sat at the kitchen table quietly, her hands still entwinned. "I'm sorry, Kuki..." she spoke. "...but I'm going to have to agree with your father on this one."

Without another word, Kuki got up off the floor and darted out of the kitchen, out of the house and into the pouring rain, not even bothering to shut the front door behind her. I called for her, but it was no use. Then I made eye contact with Mushi, who sat at the top of the staircase listening to the conversation below, before darting after Kuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat on the kerb of the street in the pouring rain, bawling my eyes out. _Why am I crying so hard? _I wondered. _I mean, I expected this to happen. I knew they'd flip out and send me to live on my own... but I didn't expect them to disown me... but that's pretty much what they just did. They disowned me. Now I'm pregnant and possibly homeless._

Wally came running down the sidewalk calling my name. He stopped beside me, panting. "Kooks..." he breathed "There you are."

I laughed jokingly, another sob escaping from the back of my throat. "Yup... here I am." I looked up and found those beautiful emerald green eyes covered behind dripping wet locks of blonde hair.

Wally stood there for a moment, looking down at me sympathetically as the rain continued to soak his trademark orange hoodie. He sat down next to me while I continued to let out quiet sobs. "I'm really sorry, Kooks," he said. I sniffled.

"There's no reason why you should be sorry. My dad's right. I'm the stupid slut that got us into this mess."

"Don't say that," he said sternly. "You're not a slut and you're not the one who got us into this situation. _We _got us into this situation. It's just as much my fault as it is yours." He threw a muscular arm around me and we went through another silence.

"It just sucks, you know?" I sobbed.

"Trust me, I know," he said. "But telling your parents was something that had to be done sooner or later. Now what just happened over there is in the past. Now you can come live with me. I'm sure my parents will be fine with it once they find out about our... situation. They wouldn't just leave you on the streets and I wouldn't let them. Plus they like you." I sighed.

"I doubt they'll like my once they find out their son knocked me up at sixteen. They're gonna think I'm ruining your life or something by having this baby," I said.

"No they won't," he assured me. "Maybe they'll be a little mad at first, but they'll get over it. My parents love babies. They're always saying how they miss it when Joey and I were that age."

"Whatever you say," I said, disbelieving.

"Just trust me."

Just then, Wally's phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and flipped it open, reading the text. "It's my mom. She said dinner's gonna be ready in fifteen minutes so I better get my butt home." He got up off the kerb and held out his hand. "Come on."

"I can't intrude on your family's dinner, Wally," I said. "That'd be rude." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kooks. They won't care. Like I said, they like you. Now come on. I'm not leaving my pregnant best friend in the whole wide world out here in the pouring rain."

I rolled my eyes back at him and grabbed his hand. He helped me up off the kerb and we ran down the sidewalk towards Wally's house, the hard rain still hitting our heads as we went.

xxxxx

(couple of minutes later)

Wally and I stepped into Wally's living room, both of us dripping wet from head to toe. We dried off on the rug and I looked around the house. I could see Mrs. Beatles cooking at the stove from a distance. Mr. Beatles was sitting on the couch in the living room while Joey was sprawled across the floor, both tuning into a football game.

"Hey, dad," Wally spoke. Mr. Beatles shifted towards us.

"Hey, son!" he said cheerfully. "And hey Kuki! How are you?"

"Fine," I lied. _I'm far from fine right now..._

Joey turned his attention away from the football game to greet us. He got up off the floor and stood before us, waving. "Hey Wally! Hey Kuki!"

At six years old, Joey resembled Wally so much it was ridiculous. I smiled down at him."Hi, Joey. How are you?"

"I'm good!" he said. "Guess what?"

"I dunno Joey, what?" I said with a smirk.

"I can count to fifty now!" he beamed.

"Good for you," I told him, trying my best to sound excited for his accomplishment.

Wally scoffed. "Big deal. Counting is easy."

"Yes, Wallabee, that's why it took you 'til the fourth grade just to count to three," Mr. Beatles said. I giggled. Joey stuck his tongue out at Wally teasingly and Wally snarled in defeat.

Mrs. Beatles came into the living room carrying a tray with a ham on it. "Hello, Wallabee!" she greeted her son. "You made it just on time for dinner! Oh, and you've brought Kuki. Lovely! She can join us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I said.

"Oh no, we like having you around, Kuki," she insisted. "You're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Well... If you insist."

"_Told ya," _Wally whispered in my ear as we made our way towards the kitchen.

xxxxx

(a couple of minutes later)

I sat next to Wally at one end of the four-sided table, while Mrs. Beatles and Joey sat together on the other side and Mr. Beatles sat inbetween Wally and Mrs. Beatles at the far end.

I piled my plate with ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn. It wasn't long before I wolfed it all down and started piling my plate with more food. Mr. and Mrs. Beatles stared at me quizzically as I gulped down slices of ham like they were nothing. Other than Joey, who sat there playing with his food, the rest of the table ate casually.

"Joey, stop playing with your food," Mrs. Beatles scolded her youngest son. She pointed to the untouched brussel sprouts at the corner of his plate. "Now eat your brussel sprouts, they're good for you."

_"Don't do it kid,"_ Wally muttered. I giggled, remembering the time when Wally accidentally ate a brussel sprout when we were kids. We had to use KND technology to get it out of his system because we were afraid it might make him grow up faster than he should. _Oh how I miss those days..._

"You must have been very hungry, dear," Mrs. Beatles spoke to me kindly, noticing how much food I'd piled on my plate. "Have you not eaten all day?"

_Uh-oh. Here's the time to tell them..._

"Actually," I began, ripping nervously at my napkin. "I'm eating for two nowadays..."

The cheerful expression on Mrs. Beatles face turned to a more concerned one. "What do you mean, dear?" I nudged Wally in the arm.

He looked at me quizzically. "Wha-"

I gave him a look, signaling that now was the time. I had to tell my parents; now it's his turn to tell his.

"Oh," he muttered, shuffling his feet against the floor nervously. He looked up at his parents, who both looked quite confused, and sighed. "Mom, dad..." he began. "Kuki's pregnant... with my baby."

A thick silence swept threw the room. Joey was the first one to break it with a mocking "Ooooo."

"Scram Joey," Wally snarled. Joey obeyed his older brother, hopping out of his seat and running for his room.

Awkward silence once again seemed to take over the room. All of a sudden Mrs. Beatles burst out into tears. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I just- I can't." With that, she ran out of the kitchen and bolted up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

"I've gotta go after her," Mr. Beatles said before dropping his napkin on the table and darting after his wife.

That left Wally and I alone in the kitchen.

"Great..." I muttered. "We made your mom cry."

"She'll get over it," Wally assured me. "Trust me, sooner or later she's gonna warm up to the idea of having a baby in the house again." I tried to force a smile, but still found Wally's words hard to believe.

A few minutes passed until Wally's parents finally came back into the kitchen. They sat down and Mrs. Beatles wiped her eyes with her napkin. "Look," she sighed. "I'm sorry I blew up like that..."

_Sorry? Why's she sorry?..._

"I just am so shocked and so... confused. I don't remember Wallabee ever telling me that the two of you were even a couple."

Wally and I exchanged nervous glances. Wally gulped. "Actually, mum... we're not..."

A loud silence filled the room and Mrs. Beatles bursted into tears again, but remained at her seat with her hands covering her face as she sobbed. "This is so screwed up..." we heard her say inbetween sobs. It took a few minutes for Mr. Beatles to calm her down.

She removed her hands from her face and looked at us sympathetically. "I'm sorry..." she muttered.

"Mom, you don't have to be sorry," Wally told her sincerely. "None of this is your fault..."

"I know," she said. "I just know how hard this is going to be on the both of you. Wallabee, your father and I had you at a young age and it was very, very difficult for us. Nineteen and having a baby was hard enough, but sixteen..." Her bottom lip quivered and she looked as if she could start crying all over again, but she remained calm. "I couldn't imagine," she mumbled. She clasped her hand over her husband's. "Your father and I want to let you both know that we're very disappointed in what's happening, but we're here for you and we're going to support whatever decision you both make."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Beatles," I said. "I'm so happy you guys aren't like my parents."

"May I ask what happened with your parents?" Mr. Beatles questioned. I sighed before answering.

"Let's just say they didn't take the news as well as you did. I got kicked out."

Mrs. Beatles gave me a look of sympathy. "I'm very sorry, Kuki. You're welcome to stay in the guest bedroom if you would like." I smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't have any of my things. I sorta just left them at my house because I was so caught up in my parents yelling and everything that I just left the house without anything and I don't think I'm welcome to set foot in there again so... I don't know what to do."

"I'll call your parents tonight and see if we could go and get your things tomorrow. For tonight you'll borrow some of Wallabee's clothes to use as pajamas, okay?" Mrs. Beatles suggested. I nodded in response. "Okay... now let's talk medical wise," she continued.

"Medical wise?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?" she questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing around four months," I answered timidly.

"Have you been to the doctor? Are you taking prematal vitamins?"

I rose an eyebrow. "Prematal vitamins?"

"You haven't been to a doctor, have you?" Mrs. Beatles asked.

I shook my head. Mrs. Beatles frowned. "Sweetie, we've gotta make sure that baby's healthy," she said.

"Why wouldn't it be healthy?" Wally asked, concered.

"I'm not saying that it isn't healthy," Mrs. Beatles said. "I'm just saying that we've got to make sure. I'll schedule you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow and while your there, Mr. Beatles and I will get your things from your house. How does that sound?" I smiled.

"It sounds wonderful. And again, thank you."

"Your welcome, dear." She turned her attention to Wally. "Now Wallabee go get this girl something to sleep in."

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

What a day. We told Kuki's parents _and _my parents about Kuki being pregnant and all. Kuki doesn't quite believe it, but I know that everything will turn out okay.

I rummaged through my dresser drawers and pulled out one of my orange Tshirts and a pair of black basketball shorts for Kuki to sleep in tonight since she's gonna be living here from now on. Kuki Sanban is living with me. It's like my dreams have suddenly come true. The girl of my dreams is gonna be living in the room next door to mine... Wow.

I made my way down the hall to the door of the guess bedroom and knocked casually, waiting a moment before Kuki answered the door. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," I replied, my eyes going to her baby bump. I held out the pair of baskball shorts and the Tshirt. "I brought this for you." She smiled.

"Thanks."

I stood there stupidly, gazing at her as I leaned against the door frame.

"Well, uh... I'm gonna get dressed now."

I snapped out of my daze. "Oh, uh, yeah... You do that."

"Okay... I will," she said awkwardly before shutting the door. I walked away, cursing to myself about how stupid I am. _Why are you so nervous around a girl you've already slept with, Wallabee? _I guess Kuki Sanban will always have that way with me... She's the only girl in this entire world who can make my heart pound for no apparent reason...

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki's P.O.V.<strong>

(a few hours later)

I tip-toed down the stairs quietly, trying my best not to wake anyone. It's around 1 in the morning and there's no TV in the guest room, and there's no way I'm gonna be able to sleep without watching my favorite cartoons. Channel 69 runs Rainbow Monkey episode marathons and I can't fall asleep without watching them.

Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. Most people think it's immature for a sixteen year old to still fall asleep to Rainbow Monkey marathons, but I don't care. I'm sixteen and I still haven't really let go of some of my childhood ways. Sure that's all gonna change by the time this baby's born, but I think I should still get to be a kid while I can. And falling asleep to rainbow monkey marathons is apart of me being a kid. Then when the baby is born I'll teach it to like rainbow monkeys too. It'll be like my little rainbow monkey shopping buddy. Wally probably won't like that, but oh well! He's gonna have to deal with it.

I crept into the living room and quietly placed my pillow on the couch, along with a blanket. The TV was already turned on and some monster truck show was playing. I grabbed the remote off the table and switched on the rainbow monkey share time special. I snuggled into my pillow and looked around at the place that I'm gonna be calling home from now on. It's so unreal... I can't believe I'm actually living with Wally...

"What do ya think your doing?"

I jumped and turned to see Wally standing in the door frame, smirking. He was dressed in a white Tshirt with an orange outline along with a pair of grey pajama pants.

"I just, um, came to watch TV," I answered truthfully. Wally approached me, a sly smirk still plastered across his face. He took a seat next to me on the couch and looked at the TV, which showed a couple of dancing rainbow monkeys.

"You're still into rainbow dorkies?" he asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, first of all they're not rainbow dorkies, they're rainbow monkeys. And why yes I am." He rolled his eyes back at me and swiped the remote out of my hands, switching the channel back to monster trucks.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Wait a second... you're still into stupid monster trucks?"

"First of all they're not stupid. And why yes I am," he said in a mocking tone.

"Well guess what?"

"Wha-" Before he could finish, I stole the remote back, changing the channel back to the rainbow monkey share time special.

"We're watching rainbow monkeys," I finished with a sly smirk.

"Oh no we're not!" he said, swiping the remote back and changing the channel once again. I reached over him and grabbed hold of the remote and changed the channel back to the dancing rainbow monkies.

"You're gonna have to get used to it!" I smirked at him. "Our kid's gonna be a _huge _rainbow monkey fan!" He gave me a challenging look.

"Over my dead body."

Right then he jumped on top of me and we started to wrestle playfully on the floor. The channel kept flipping back and forth between rainbow monkeys and monster trucks whenever one of us got hold of the remote. It reminded me of when we were kids. Back to the times when we didn't seem to have any worries other than fighting missions in the KND and who got to watch what at night at the treehouse. Back when things were so simple and innocent...

Wally and I continued to wrestle, giggling in the process. Wally was layed out across the floor, holding the remote captive in his hand, which was stretched out way past his head. A cocky grin was plastered across his face and he laughed evily.

"That's it," I said, grinning. I leaped on top of him, locking my legs around his waist. As I reached up for the remote, I looked down and my violet eyes met his green ones. That's when I realized I was on top of him and our faces were only a few inches apart.

I stopped trying to reach for the remote, but instead gazed into his face. His sea green orbs looked into my violet ones intently and his lips were agape. I snapped out of my daze and hopped off of him, whispering a nervous "Sorry" as I did so. Hopefully the TV didn't give off too much light to reveal my deep blush.

I swollowed. "I should, um... go to bed." With that, I left him laying there, his lips still agape and the remote still resting in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V.<strong>

(the next day)

I sat on a black stool in the doctor's office while Kuki changed behind a long white curtain that hung from the ceiling. I watched the shadow of her curvy figure as she changed out of the clothes she wore earlier today and into the hospital gown the nurse from the waiting room gave her.

As I watched her, my mind couldn't help but drift off to the events of the previous night. I remember not being able to sleep, then walking downstairs to watch a marathon of monster trucks, then going to the kitchen to get a sip of water, then coming back to find Kuki sitting on the couch watching a bunch of rainbow dorkys dance around on the TV. I remember being surprised that she could pull off looking so beautiful wearing a plain orange Tshirt and a pair of basketball shorts with her hair tied back into a messy bun. Then I remember getting a little mad that she switched the channel, then we fought over the remote, just like old times. And then... we shared a moment... it was a weird one, but still... I can't seem to stop thinking about it.

Kuki removed the curtain and I quickly looked away. She wore a long white gown that showed off her tiny baby bump.

Kuki layed down on the checkup bed and we sat there in silence for a moment. Then she asked "Are you excited?" I shrugged.

"I guess so... We're gonna be seeing our kid for the first time. Isn't that exciting?" I said with a smirk. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

We sat in silence. I wanted to ask her about last night, but before I got the chance, a short, lightly tanned woman with glasses and light brown hair that was tied back into a sleek ponytail came into the room.

"Hello," she greeted us with a smile. "I'm Dr. Rivera, and you must be Kuki." She shook Kuki's hand firmly, then her eyes trailed over to me. "And you are?..."

"I'm Wally," I said, offering her my hand. She shook it then I finished, "I'm, uh, the dad."

"Oh, nice to meet you," she said with a smile. I gave a faint smile and nodded in response.

That's when all the medical stuff began. Kuki had to go through a bunch of medical tests, then the came all the questions. I stayed quiet, my mind drifting back off to last night. Kuki and I laughing and rolling on the floor, the remote being tossed back and forth, the smell of her shampoo, the deep blush on her face when she realized she was on top of me, our faces were only maybe an inch or two apart...

...Do you think she likes me? I mean, I've been thinking a lot lately about the possibility of being with Kuki. Like as a couple. That's all I've ever wanted, even before this whole unexpected pregnancy thing happened.

Also, maybe being with her is what's best, ya know, for the baby. We could actually be a family- me, Kuki, our kid- I could imagine us living on our own, happily married raising our kid.

...But what if she doesn't wanna be with me? What if she just looks at me as the baby's father/her best friend and nothing more? What if she decides she wants to be with Ace Pratass instead of me? She did seem sorta happy when we saw him at Nigel's Halloween party a few weeks ago.

What if she cuts off all contact with me just to be with _him_? Then they get married and he helps raise _my _kid. No... Kuki wouldn't do that. She wouldn't run off with our kid and never let me see 'em... would she?

All these thoughts raced through my brain as I sat there, pretending to listen to what the doctor was saying. I was brought back down to Earth when she finally asked, "Now would you like to see your baby?"

Kuki and I looked at each other for a spit second, then Kuki looked back at Dr. Rivera and nodded happily.

"Alright then, I'm going to need for you to lift up your gown," the lady said. Kuki did so and a moment later, Dr. Rivera pulled out a bottle and squeezed some blue goo across Kuki's stomach, which made Kuki shiver a bit. "Cold?" the doctor asked with a faint smile. Kuki nodded. Then the lady pulled out this weird looking electrical thingy that was attached to the hospital monitor through a thin wire, then ran it over the blue goo.

An image of a small oval-shaped figure immediately appeared on the monitor. "There it is," the doctor said sweetly.

I squinted at the image, trying to make out an image of the baby. "That little circle in the middle... That's the baby?" I asked. Dr. Rivera nodded in response. I smiled, becoming completely hypnotized by the small oval-shaped figure in the middle of the monitor. _That's my kid... Mine and Kuki's... Ours... _All of the bad thoughts that I'd had about a minute ago seemed to disappear.

I glanced at Kuki, who was amazed by the image herself, gazing at it with her lips curved into a wide smile and silent tears of joy trickling down her cheek. She turned towards me, giving my hand an excited squeeze before turning her attention back to the monitor.

"Is it too early to find out the sex?" she asked.

"Seventeen weeks along is a bit too early to determine the sex just yet," the doctor answered. "It'll take a few more weeks to be totally sure." Kuki nodded in response.

Dr. Rivera put away the electrical thingy then helped Kuki get the blue goo off her stomach before telling us to come meet her in her office. Kuki got dressed back into her casual navy blue jeans and green sweater and we did so.

I sat in one chair across from Dr. Rivera's desk and Kuki took the seat next to me. I sat there, thinking. My mom's words from last night started echo through my mind. _'We've gotta make sure that baby's healthy.'_ I suddenly became overcome with worry. Did the doctor call us in here to tell us that something's wrong with the baby?

Dr. Rivera opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it. "The baby's alright, right?" I blurted. "I mean, he... or she... is healthy, right? You didn't call us in here to tell us something's wrong, did ya?"

The doctor shook her head. "Oh goodness, no! Of course I didn't call you in here to tell you something's wrong. Your baby is perfectly healthy." I let out a little sigh of relief, relaxing in my chair. "I called you in here to talk about your future plans," she said. "Being that you're both so young, I just wanted to let you know that there are other options, you know, if you aren't quite ready to take on the responsibility for taking care of a child."

Kuki rose an eyebrow. "Well I'm totally against abortion if that's what you mean," she said.

"Oh, no, I wasn't making any suggestions to _that_," she said with a nervous cough. She pulled out a small pamflet from under her desk and slid it across the table for both Kuki and I to see. It was titled _Unplanned pregnancy? Adoption is Always an Option. _Below the title, there was a picture of a shadow of a pregnant woman with a hand on her stomach. "I was suggesting that you look into adoption," the doctor said. "Just in case you weren't ready to take on this responsibility just yet." I picked up the pamflet and frowned.

"Thanks for the 'suggestion,' but I don't think we're gonna be giving our kid away to complete strangers," I said dryly.

"They don't have to be complete strangers," Dr. Rivera said. "You can meet them early in your pregnancy and get to know them before deciding whether or not you think they'd make good parents for your child." My lips curved into a snarl.

"What makes you think that _we_ won't be good parents for _our_ child?" I asked harshly. I stood up, placing the pamflet back on the desk. "We're not interested."

Kuki sat in her chair quietly, clutching the manilla folder with the ultrasound pictures inside of it closely to her chest while starring down at the adoption pamflet. "Come on Kuki, we're leaving," I said, giving Dr. Rivera one more hateful glare before holding my hand out to Kuki. She took her eyes off the pamflet and looked up at me, taking my hand. We made our way out of the building and began walking down the sidewalk.

xxxxx

(about 20 minutes later)

Kuki and I sat across from each other at a small table at Lime Ricky's. Kuki had her cell phone out and was holding it over the ultrasound picture that was lying on the table in front of us. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Taking a picture so I could send it to Abby and Rachel," she said. "They told me to keep them posted." She put her phone down after snapping the picture, sending it to Abby and Rachel via text message. When she was done she stuck it back in her jeans pocket before taking a sip of her drink.

I was still pretty steamed about the fact that that cruddy doctor lady pretty much tried to purposely take my kid away from me. "I can't believe that lady," I snarled, looking down at the floor. "No cruddy doctor tries to take our kid away... How could she even suggest that?" I looked over at Kuki, who's eyes were downcast. "Wait..." I said. "You're not actually considering this, are you?"

She was quiet for a moment, then took a sip of her coke before picking back up the ultrasound picture of the baby's face. Her frown slowly curved into a smile. "Well, when Dr. Rivera first mentioned adoption, I thought it just might turn out to be the better option... but then I thought about the picture on the monitor and how happy I felt when I saw it and how much I thought the baby looked like you and... Wally, I want this baby more than anything." She suddenly broke out into a wide smile as she gazed down at the picture, her tounge inbetween her teeth. I couldn't help but smile too, leaning over the table to take a look at the picture myself.

"Lemme see that." I snatched the picture away from her and took a look at it. "Wow... The kid really does look like me," I said with a smirk, holding the picture next to my face. Kuki grinned.

"Yup, I'm definitely seeing some family resemblence there."

Suddenly the bell at the front door of the restaurant went off, signaling that someone had just walked in. Kuki turned her attention towards the three cheerleaders that had just walked in, immediately recognizing them and turning her attention back towards me. "Put that down!" she said in a sort of whisper, ripping the ultrasound out of my hand and placing it inside its folder.

The cheerleaders walked passed us, all batting their eyes flirtatiously at me. I snarled back at them. Kuki looked over at them, then down at the folder to make sure that the ultrasound was totally covered. I looked behind me and saw the three girls in their Cleveland High School cheerleader uniforms, all whispering to themselves while watching me and Kuki from their booth. I turned back to Kuki. "Who gives a crud what they think?" I said.

"I do," she replied. "I may have made it known to our families that I'm pregnant, but I'm not ready to be labeled a slut by the whole school." I frowned.

"Anyone calls you a slut, they're good as dead," I said. "I'd beat the living shit outta them." Her lips curved into a sort of half-smile.

"Well thank you, but I'm honestly willing to hide this pregnancy for as long as I possibly can. I just don't feel like dealing with all the kids at school right now." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say."

Suddenly we heard a loud crying noise echo throughout the restaurant. We looked over at another nearby booth to see a woman cradling a crying baby in her arms, trying to hush 'em up while the father sat across from them, trying his best to make funny faces to calm his kid down. Kuki sighed then looked at me with a weak smile shown on her face. "There's our future," she said.

"Yup," I said, swollowing. "There's our future."

A few minutes later I watched the couple who looked like they could be in their late twenties leave the restaurant along with their baby. The baby was now calmed down and sleeping soundly in its stroller. I watched from behind the restaurant window as the couple walked down the sidewalk, the woman pushing the shoulder while the man had his arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively, stealing a quick kiss from her before they were out of my view. I smiled at the scene.

_Maybe that could be Kuki and I's future..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a loooong chapter! Got any commentssuggestions/predictions? Review! ;)**


End file.
